El amor sigue
by Ying-FaLi23
Summary: Cuando se tiene un gran amor hay que afrontar todas las barreras que el destino nos pone, pero cuando un amor esta sufriendo por su ausencia, no hay tiempo de explicarte si te ame lo suficiente aun mi corazón late por ti y llueve los recuerdos de aquellos momentos que vivimos juntos...hoy te tengo que dejar ir... así estaremos mas felices...Sakura
1. Chapter 1

**1.-Los personajes de card captor le pertenece a CLAMP**

**2.- Una disculpa por algunas faltas de ortografía.**

**El amor sigue**

Ya había pasado 5 años después de aquella tragedia que marco tu vida, la mía, la de nosotros no sé hasta ahora como me he mantenido en pie después de lo sucedido.

Tal vez si lo sé he estado viviendo por los dos porque sé que algún día volverás a mí, que algún día volverás a abrir aquellos ojos verdes brillantes como dos joyas que solo eran mías, me sonreirás con dulcera y dirás mi nombre con alegría que siempre me ha gustado como sale mi nombre de tu hermosa boca y yo sentiré un calor inmenso en mis mejillas y te mirare con amor porque te amo desde que éramos niños.

Mi vida cambio cuando te ve por primera vez en la escuela, me cautivo tu mirada tan tierna y el brillo de tus ojos color verde mi favorito, yo era un estudiante de intercambio que venía de Hong Kong a estudiar por cuestiones de trabajo de mis padres me inscribieron en una escuela en la ciudad de Tomoeda allí es donde te conocí, me sentía muy raro pues no tenía amigos en la ciudad y aun mas porque todas la niñas estaban a mi alrededor menos una, TÚ.

Después de un día el maestro nos unió para hacer equipo de trabajo me sonreíste alegremente y me decías.

-Qué bueno que nos toco juntos Shaoran- te mire y me sonrojo a más no poder, reíste alegremente y tomaste mi mano.

Desde aquel día nunca nos volvimos a separar, todo lo hacíamos juntos las tareas en mi casa o en tu casa aunque me molestara tu hermano siempre estaba allí para ti, yo sabía que te amaba con todo mi corazón pero no sabía si tu mi hermosa flor de Cerezo lo estabas.

Antes de terminar la primaria realizaron un baile y esa noche tuve el valor de confesarte mi amor, cuando termine de decirte lo mucho que te amaba tu solo me miraste con ternura y sonreíste.

-Shaoran yo…te quiero como a un gran amigo- eso me sorprendió mucho y a la vez me dolió, baje la mirada y tu mano acaricio mi cara haciéndome levantarla de nuevo tú me sonreías en ese momento.

-Lo siento mucho Shaoran- me decías tomando mi mano, suspire y trate de sonreí para no hacerte sentir mal.

No entendía porque no me amabas si después de tanto tiempo de estar juntos Tú no sentías nada por mí, me frustraba al verte tan sonriente y feliz con otros hombres me ponía muy celoso mientras yo sufría por este amor n correspondido.

Mi único amigo Eriol me ayudaba a tratar de conquistar ese corazón tan inocente, pero nada servía porque solo me mirabas como a un amigo ya estaba tan decepcionado que renuncie a este amor hasta que Eriol se le ocurrió una gran idea.

-Shaoran porque no le das celos a Sakura con una chica- lo mire con el ceño fruncido, porque yo solo tenía ojos para ella no para otra.

-No seas tonto- gruñí del enojo –Yo nunca engañaría a Sakura con otra- suspire y el rio.

-Vamos Shaoran solo será una actuación porque ya se quien será la chica- lo mire sorprendido.

-Ya lo tenias planeado- le dije con ironía.

-Claro que si amigo, Sakurita no va opciones y solo nos queda intentar con esto- lo mire seriamente y él me guiño el ojo.

-Y puedo saber quién es la chica- me cruce de brazos, Eriol sonrió y me dijo.

-Es tu prima Meiling Li- lo mire con enojo y role los ojos.

-Ella- dije sin creerle mucho.

-Si- sonrió –Vamos Shaoran sabes muy bien que ella te adora y estaría dispuesta a serse pasar por tu novia de "mentiras"- rechine los dientes no me agrada mucho la idea, mi prima era insoportable y siempre me ha querido pero yo no sentía nada por ella mas que cariño de primos.

-Pero Eriol- le dije con fastidio.

-Vamos Shaoran no quieres que Sakurita se dé cuenta que no solo eras su amigo si no que era un hombre que le interesa las mujeres- él no quitaba esa sonrisa.

-Peor yo nunca he tenido una novia- le dije aun enojado.

-Por esa razón escogí a Mei para que finja serlo y así poder darle celitos a nuestra Sakurita- lo mire y alce las cejas cuando dijo "nuestra".

-Nuestra- le dije enojado.

-Vamos Shaoran no te enojes ya sé que es tuya- reía divertido como le encantaba hacerme enojar.

-Bien dime ya hablaste con Mei- el coloco su brazo en mis hombros y sonrió, maldito odiaba que hiciera eso.

-Claro que si- sonreí falsamente y le dije.

-Y que dijo- el sonrió.

-Que si está dispuesta a ser tu novia de mentiras- lo mire sin creerle.

-Así- el rio.

-Claro que si porque es para una buena causa- lo mire –Todos sabemos que ella te tiene un cariño especial pero como es tan despistada que no se da cuenta de es lo que realmente siente por ti, le daremos un pequeño empuje- lo mire seriamente.

-Está bien acepto pero pondré condiciones- lo señale con mi dedo acusador, claro que tenía que poner condiciones porque conocía a Mei y a Eriol estos dos tenían ideas macabras y no quería que Sakura se quedara con una mala impresión de mi.

Así que seguí el plan de Eriol y me convertí en el novio de Mei, era un poco fastidioso ser en noviecito de ella ya que siempre estaba pegaba a mí y no podía estar contigo como antes.

Desde que empecé a salir con Mei, tu siempre estabas molesta conmigo y ya casi no hablamos eso me ponía muy triste tanto que deseaba terminar esta farsa y decirte la verdad pero Eriol y tu prima Tomoyo me decían que siguiera fingiendo pues tu tenias celos de Mei y que tenias un sentimiento por mi y no era de amigos.

Hasta que un día lluvioso te molestaste tanto pues habíamos quedado de vernos en una cafetería en el centro de Tokio para tomar chocolate caliente y pastel de chocolate nuestro favorito, pero Mei fue también lo que a ti te molesto mucho y saliste de la cafetería sin escucharme estaba lloviendo muy fuerte y tu traías una sencilla chamarra y me preocupe mucho por ti así que deje a Mei sola en la cafetería y corrí detrás de ti.

Antes de que subieras al autobús te detuve.

-Sakura no te vayas- te gire y mire tu cara llena de lagrimas, eso me partió el corazón.

-Porque…no regresa con ella- me dijo volteándose en espera de otro autobús.

-Porque yo…- me miro de nuevo.

-¡Vete Shaoran!- me gritaba y me empujaba para que me fuera.

-No quiero- le dije tomándola de las manos y te abrace muy fuerte en mi pecho mientras escuchaba como llorabas amargamente.

-Déjame sola…Shaoran…por favor- te abrace mas fuerte porque me dolía que lloraras así.

-No- dije alzando tu cara con mi mano, los dos estábamos en la parada de autobuses tu me miraste con esos hermosos ojos y te acercaste a mi lentamente hasta llegar a mi labios donde me distes el más dulce de los besos debajo de esta lluvia, se detuvo el tiempo en ese momento tan mágico te separaste de dejándome con mas.

-Yo lo siento- me decías sonrojada por lo que paso –Pero tú ya tienes a Mei- bajaste la mirada y suspiraste.

-Sakura yo no amo a Mei- lo tenía que decir ya no soportaba esta situación y menos haberte hecho sufrir por esta farsa –Yo te amo a ti y eso nadie lo puede cambiar- te tome de nuevo entre mis brazos y te di una beso muy apasionado debajo de esta lluvia.

Era el mejor recuerdo que tenía de los muchos besos que nos dimos a partir de este, esa misma noche termine mi "noviazgo" de mentiras con Mei porque sabía que tú me amabas de la misma forma que yo.

El tiempo pasó y dejamos de ser unos adolecentes para convertirnos en unos adultos maduros bueno casi maduros, los dos entramos a la universidad claro cada uno en su carrera Tú en publicidad y Yo en finanzas, todos los días nos vemos claro no estábamos juntos como antes pero en los descansos siempre estábamos juntos, un día entraste a la cafetería y me miraste en la mesa donde estaba con varios compañeros entre ellos una chica rubia que siempre me coqueteaba descaradamente, yo no la miraba pero el maestro me dijo que ella sería mi compañera de equipo.

Te mire estabas enojada y te sentaste en otra mesa lejos de mí, me levante del la mesa y fui hasta donde estabas.

-Sakura- me miraste molesta.

-Que sucede- estabas quitando las orillas de tu pan, sonreí sabía que estabas celosa.

-Porque no te unes al grupo- le dije sonriendo.

-No quiero- me decías con un hermoso puchero de niña y eso me hiso sentir mucha alegría porque sabía que me amabas.

-Vamos Sakura- gruñiste.

-No quiero y menos si esta esa- señalaste a la chica rubia y reí –Que es divertido Shaoran- me miraste con enojo.

-Nada- tome tu mano –Estas celosa- te dije y tú te cruzaste de brazos.

-Si estoy celosa- reí y tome tu cara para date un beso en los labios.

-Sabes que a la que yo amo es a ti- suspiraste.

-Pero no me gusta que ella te mire así, Shaoran- me mirabas con ternura.

-Pero mi amor- te decía con dulzura.

-Te mira como si fueras suyo- dijo enojada y sonreí Sakura solía ser muy celosa cuando una chica me coqueteaba descaradamente.

-Pero tú sabes que mi corazón solo le pertenece a ti- bese sus mejillas que estaban rojas por el enojo –Y te lo mostrare este noche lo mucho que te amo- ella sonrió y bajo su mirada –No quieres que esta noche hagamos el amor- sonreíste nervios y ahora tu sonrojo era de pena eso me hiso sentir muchas cosas en mi corazón.

-Si…quiero…te amo Shaoran- me besaste con pasión.

Esa noche nos demostramos lo mucho que nos amábamos, esa noche y todas las demás en las que siempre estábamos juntos, unidos como uno solo y me gustaba estar contigo de esa forma y más cuando despertaba te encontraba en mi pecho aun desnuda entre mis brazos te miraba por un largo rato y suspiraba tu aroma a cerezas que despedía tu piel te abrasaba muy fuerte porque sentía que si no lo hacía pronto me lamentaría en el futuro de no tenerte así.

Ya habíamos platicado de casarnos lo antes posible y ya esta decidido pues cuando termináramos nuestros carreras ya estriamos casados para vivir una vida juntos, lo comunicamos a nuestros padres pero los tuyos no quería, se opusieron y mas tu hermano a que nos casáramos.

Viajamos en vacaciones de verano a Hong Kong a decirles a mis padres de que pronto nos casáramos, ellos no se opusieron al contrario nos felicitaron y mas mis 4 hermanas que te adoraban, pero no estabas contenta pues sentías una gran tristeza porque tu familia no me aceptaba y no aceptaba este compromiso.

Pero aun así te quite esa tristeza en tus ojos y continuamos con los preparativos de nuestra boda, claro con ayuda de Tomoyo y Eriol que siempre opinaban y daban buenas ideas para que ese gran día fuera el mejor de nuestras vidas, todo marchaba bien y después vino ese viaje a Kyoto en donde todo cambio.

Teníamos que viajara Kyoto para una conferencia organizada por la universidad pero no llegamos a nuestro destino pues tuvimos un accidente automovilístico en la carretera, un camión que iba en sentido contrario se impacto en el carro donde íbamos los dos.

Para mi desgracias yo tuve heridas leves pero tú…tú me hermosa flor de cerezo estabas herida gravemente y no respondías a los estudios que te hacías quedando en estado comatoso, tus padres y tu hermano me echaron la culpa de lo sucedido.

Mi recuperación fue rápida pero yo aun sentía una inmensa tristeza y llegue a pensar que fue mi culpa de que estuvieras así, me refugie en mi dolor y casi me vuelvo loco por no ver de nuevo tu mirada quería que despertaras, quería ori tu hermosa voz pero nada, mi locura esta desquiciándome y un día decidí llevarte conmigo pero fue detenido por tu hermano que me arrebato tu cuerpo de mis brazos, me golpeo y me dijo que nunca más me volviera acercar a ti, yo no podía soportar el no verte todos los días pero después de aquél día tu hermano me puso una demanda y me prohibieron acercarme a ti.

Me olvide mis estudios, de mis compañeros, de mis amigos, de mis padres y me refugie en nuestro departamento donde se encontraba todas tus cosas, tus fotos, tu ropa que no movía nada de cómo lo dejaste después de ese día, mi locura estaba acabando conmigo ya no comía, no dormía y solo tomaba alcohol para olvidar mi existencia y aun mas al saber que perdimos a nuestro primer bebé en ese accidente eso me tenia así.

Los meses pasaron y yo seguía sumergido en esa tristeza hasta que me enferme y Eriol me ayudo a llevarme al hospital, tenia una fuerte anemia, intoxicación por ingerir alcohol lo único que mas deseaba era morir pero Eriol me abofeteo estando en el hospital y me dijo.

-¡Vamos Shaoran no seas tan idiota! ¡No te rindas! ¡Tú crees que a ella le gustaría verte así!- llore amargamente -¡Sakura no le gustaría verte así! ¡Mírate como estas, te vez tan miserable!-lo mire con los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

-Por…fa…vor…no…menciones…su…nombre- coloque mis manos en mi cara y llore.

-Entonces deja de hacer idioteces y empieza a vivir de nuevo, por ella por ti- Eriol me quito las manos de mi cara y sonrió –A ella le hubiera gustado mucho verte feliz y que terminaras tu carrera- lo mire y le dije.

-Ayúdame a seguir viviendo- Eriol me abrazo y me dijo.

-Claro que si te ayudaremos.

Después de ese día mi vida siguió adelante y termine mi carrera porque a ella le hubiera gustado mucho verme como un profesional, también me hubiera gustado mucho verla aquel día que me recibí pero aun tenía la restricción legal de no acercarme a ella pero Tomoyo siempre me tenía noticias sobre ella, todo seguía igual no había despertado aun.

Así paso los años ahora trabajo en Hong Kong en las empresas de mi padre, tenía muchas pretendientes que querían conquistarme pero yo solo tenía un amor y estaba en Japón que aun dormía, ya tenía 26 años y a mis padres les preocupaba mucho el que no quería hacer mi vida a lado de una mujer, casarme y tener hijos.

-Shaoran tienes que casarte y formar una familia- me decía mi madre.

-Shaoran es momento de que tengas tu propia familia- me decía mi padre.

Yo solo respondía –Yo ya tengo una mujer y es Sakura Kinomoto.

-Que egoísta eres Shaoran- me decía mi madre –Ella no se recuperara y tu tienes que afrontarlo ya que ella no despertara jamás- mire a mi madre con enojo.

-No…digas…eso…madre- ella me tomo de las manos y sonrió.

-Shaoran aun si despertara no puedes acercarte a ella- la mire con los ojos llorosos –Ella ara su vida como tu las estas asiendo, es mejor olvida ese gran amor y que empieces a buscar a alguien más para que cure ese corazón roto- baje la mirada las palabras de mi madre dolían pero era cierto todo era cierto.

Yo no podía acercarme a ella y si despertaba nunca estaría a su lado por su familia, por mi propia locura, tenía razón mi madre yo tenía que seguir adelante y buscar a alguien que cure mi corazón aunque sería difícil.

Una noche en una cena familiar les dije a todos.

-Voy a hacer mi vida- todos se sorprendieron –Pero antes de tener mi propia familia tengo que despedirme de ella- mi madre sonrió.

-Iras a verla a Japón- sonreí y mene la cabeza en afirmación.

Ya estaba todo listo Tomoyo me ayudo a verla a escondidas de su familia, ese día los Kinomoto no estrían en el hospital pero por si se aparecían estaría Eriol vigilando.

Entre a la habitación donde estas, tenias aun los tubos que te mantenían con vida, estas hermosa con tu pelo más largo en color castaño claro, tu piel blanca muy blanca.

Me acerque a ti y tome tu mano, la bese con amor saque de mi bolsa de mi pantalón el anillo de compromiso que te di antes del accidente y también nuestros anillos que íbamos a usar el día de nuestra boda, los coloque en la mesa de alado donde había un florero lleno de flores de cerezo.

-Sakura- bese tu mano –Perdóname por todo el daño que te hice- de mis ojos salían lagrimas –Perdóname por no haberte protegido a ti y a nuestro bebé- suspire –Perdóname por esto que voy hacer pero tengo que seguir con mi vida- me seque las lagrimas y te mire aun dormida estabas tan bella.

-Se que algún día abrirás eso hermosos ojos y que tú también seguirás a delante y encontrara a alguien que te ame como yo lo he hecho hasta ahora- baje mi cabeza y suspire –Te amo y te amare por siempre Sakura- bese su mano y quería darle un beso en sus labios peor aún tenía unos tubos en su boca que me impedía dárselos así que le die un beso en su frente –Adiós mi amor- acomode su mano en su pecho y salí de la habitación triste pero feliz a la vez porque sé que hice bien dejarla ir.

Ese mismo día recebe un boleto para Hong Kong, ahora estoy en el aeropuerto esperando a bordar, peor antes de subirme al avión me dije a mí mismo.

-Espero volver a verte Sakura- sonreí –Espero que seas muy feliz…

**************************************En la habitación del hospital****************************

Una hermosa mujer de cabellos castaños abría lentamente sus ojos color verde, la mujer sentía que se ahogaba con el tubo que tenía en su boca la enfermera que estaba allí llamo al doctor y le quitaron los tubos llamaron a sus familiares.

El doctor la reviso y la checo para ver si estaba bien para que sus familiares la pudieran ver.

Todos ingresaron su padre, su madre, su hermano, su prima y su amigo, ella les sonrió y les dijo.

-Que me paso- su madre la abrazo y la beso en las mejillas **– ¿Donde está Shaoran?-** la castaña miro a un lado en dónde estaba una mesa y miro los anillos que estaban cubiertos por los pétalos de los cerezos.

***************************************************F in*******************************************

**Ying-FaLi23: Espero les guste mucho este one shot…y me comente que tal les pareció y también si desea una segunda parte…bueno espero les guste y nos vemos en otra historia…byebye…**


	2. el amor sigue parte final

**1.-Los personajes de card captor le pertenece a CLAMP**

**2.- Una disculpa por algunas faltas de ortografía.**

**El amor sigue**

**Capitulo 2 El aroma a ti (Parte final)**

**Sakura POV**

Estaba en un profundo sueño donde sentía mucha tranquilidad pero a la vez angustia de poder despertar y saber que le había sucedió a mi Shaoran, por más que intentaba abrir los ojos no podía y siempre estaba en el mismo lugar en un jardín llenó de flores rosas y arboles de cerezo que caían con el viento.

Traía un vestido blanco con pequeños adornos en rosa, siempre estaba sentada debajo de un árbol de cerezo esperando a alguien pero nunca llego, el tiempo paso lento muy lento después mire una luz muy brillante y corrí hasta donde estaba esa luz.

Abrí los ojos lentamente todo estaba tan nublado, mi garganta estaba seca y algo me impedía para poder hablar mis ojos se adaptaron al lugar y pude mirar mejor, a mi lado estaba una enfermera que me estaba revisando algo dijo pero no puse mucha atención sentía algo en mi corazón como un piquete muy profundó en este.

El doctor me reviso y me quitaron los tubos que tenía en mi boca, entraron mi familia que me miraban con lagrimas en sus ojos yo trate de sonreí pero alguien faltaba, él.

-¿Dónde está Shaoran Li?- les pregunte y todos me miraron muy sorprendidos, gire mi vista a un lado donde se encontraba un florero lleno de flores de cerezo, en ella estaba los anillos de compromiso y los anillos que iban hacer de nuestra boda.

-¿Donde está…- mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, mi madre me abrazo y me consoló.

-Mi niña no llores- sentía un gran vacío en mi corazón tan solo quería verlo de nuevo.

-Por…fa…vor…donde…esta…díganme- les decía entre lagrimas y por mi cabeza pensaba que tal vez en el accidente él se había muerto y eso me dolería mucho mas.

-Mi niña primero tienes que recuperarte y después hablaremos- me decía mi madre con lágrimas también.

-Díganme que Shaoran aun sigue vivo- tan solo quería escuchar que él no estaba muerto que estaba con vida.

-Si- dijo mi padre, respire profundamente y mi corazón descanso por un momento.

Los días pasaban y no había venido a verme nadie me decía donde estaba, mi madre siempre estaba conmigo y nunca me dejaba a solas con Tomoyo o con Eriol, esto no estaba bien.

Mi recuperación fue muy lenta pues los meses iban muy lentos y aun no podía saber dónde estaba Shaoran, mi madre tuvo que viajar a entregar un paquete a mi padre que estaba de viaje en Egipto dejándome a solas con Tomoyo, mi hermano estaba en EU en un curso así que tenía que saber que había sucedido con Shaoran después del accidente.

-Tomoyo- le dije mirándola a los ojos, sonreí mi prima siempre estaba conmigo en los buenos momentos y en los malos alguien cuando me deprimía de no poder caminar y no moverme a mi voluntad.

-Dime Sakurita- ella sonrió y me tomo de las manos.

-Dime que sucedió con Shaoran- ella me miro con sorpresa- Por favor ahora quiero que me cuentes todo lo que paso durante el tiempo que estuve dormida- ella bajo la cabeza y me miro.

-Pero prométeme que no te pondrán mal al saber la verdad- tome su mano y mene la cabeza en negación de no sentirme mal por lo que me contara.

-Dime- la mire con atención.

-Shaoran no tuvo graves golpes y su recuperación fue muy rápida- sonreí al saber que él estaba bien y que no estuvo tanto tiempo en el hospital –Shaoran estuvo a tu lado por mucho tiempo pero…-la mire sin decir nada.

-Dime que sucedió- mi prima se mordió el labio y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas-Dime que sucedió Tomoyo, por favor- ella contuvo la lagrimas pero no por un rato estaba llorando.

-Shaoran se deprimió porque tu no despertabas tanto era su dolor que se hecho la culpa del accidente- mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas –Se volvió loco por ti y te saco de esta habitación pero fue detenido por Touya le dio un golpe y te quito de sus brazos también le levanto una demanda para que se volviera a cercar a ti- llore cuando termino de decírmelo.

-Pero porque hiso eso Touya- me seque las lagrimas.

-Tu familia nunca quiso a Shaoran- era verdad mi familia no deseaban que me casara con él –Shaoran se enfermo casi se muere de la tristeza y la depresión- la mire con preocupación.

-Dime que él se recupero- mi prima sonrió y mene la cabeza en afirmación.

-Si, Eriol lo ayudo a salir de esa obscuridad y yo también- sonreí a saber que contamos con los mejores amigos del mundo –Shaoran siguió su vida, termino su carrera y se convirtió en el dueño de las empresas Li- sonreí de la emoción de que estaba bien y que había seguido adelante.

-Que bueno- sonreí y mi prima me tomo de la mano y acaricio.

-Sakura él vino a verte el día que abriste tus ojos- me quede en shock al escuchar eso.

-Pero porque no me espero- ella no me miro a los ojos y me dijo.

-Shaoran se vino a despedir de ti porque él ya había decidió después de 5 años rehacer su vida, tener una familia- mire la caja donde estaba los anillo y después de tanto tiempo comprendí el motivo del porque estaba esos anillos, llore con mi prima del dolor que sentía en mi corazón tanto que me enferme de gripa.

Le pedí a mi prima que investigara sobre lo que hacia Shaoran en este tiempo, quería saber que estaba haciendo claro a escondidas de mi familia Tomoyo me decía que él estaba de viaje por Europa y estaba realizando grande negocios, y yo solo quería recuperarme para poder irme con él a Europa para aclara todo y volver amarnos con locura.

Luche por volver a caminar porque tenia una meta y era encontrarme con él, los mese pasaron y logre volver a caminar, durante todo este tiempo estudie en el hospital mi carrera que había dejado claro con ayuda de Tomoyo y Eriol.

El día que me dieron de alta después de casi 2 años de lucha por volver a caminar me entere que Shaoran se casba precisamente ese día tenía que viajar a Hong Kong para impedir esa boda, había leído muchas revistas sobre él que tenia amores pasajero ninguna formalidad, no tenía ninguna chica, ningún compromiso y de repente una boda.

Salí del hospital rápidamente pero claro antes de eso mis padres y mi hermano me lo impidieron pero después de tanto tiempo por fin tome el valor de decirles lo que yo sentía.

-A dónde vas Sakura- me decía mi madre.

-Voy a impedir esa boda- le dije tomando mis cosas.

-No tu no iras a ningún lugar – me decía mi padre los mire con enojo.

-¡Claro que iré!- los mire –Voy a impedir que se case él amor de mi vida- mi madre me detuvo jalando mi maleta –Suéltala- le decía y ella me miraba con enojo.

-Él ya no te ama Sakura- me decía mi hermano.

-Claro ustedes lo empujaron a que me dejara sola- solté la maleta – ¡Ustedes son despreciable, como pudieron hacerle eso a él que no se volviera a cercar a mí!- grite fuertemente.

-Sakura te pondrá mal- me decía mi madre tratando de tranquilizarme.

-Estoy bien- suspire – ¡Ustedes nunca quisieron a Shaoran¡- los mire con enojo –Por su culpa él me dejo y ahora se casara con otra- mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas.

-Sakura- seque mis lágrimas y continúe.

-¡Ustedes tuvieron la culpa de que yo perdiera el amor de él y también tiene la culpa de que yo haya perdido a mi bebe!- ellos no decían nada, si sabía que yo había perdido a mi bebe en el accidente.

Yo no me había dado cuenta de que estaba embarazada de Shaoran, cuándo termine de discutir con ellos salí del hospital corriendo hacia el aeropuerto pues ya tenía un boleto reservado para viajar a Hong Kong donde estaba él por casarse.

Estaba muy angustia por llegar y poder impedir esa boda, no sabía como lo iban a tomar la familia de Shaoran Li pero mis amigos me ayudarían a lo que sucediera en aquél momento.

Cuando baje del avión tome un taxi y le indique donde me llevara claro ya sabía dónde era la boda por información de Tomoyo la cual estaba como invitada, pero al llegar a la iglesia ya no había nadie, entre en ella y mire todo el lugar lleno de flores blancas y adornos de boda por todos lados.

Llore en medio de la iglesia por no haber llegado a tiempo en eso sonó mi celular era Tomoyo que estaba buscándome le dije que estaba en la iglesia, ellos dos llegaron por mí y mi prima me abrazo muy fuerte.

-Oh Sakura- me decía mi prima.

-No puede llegar a tiempo- llore –Él ya está casado con otra- llore amargamente con mi prima y con Eriol.

No quise ir a la fiesta donde estaban celebrando su boda, me quede en un hotel solo un día después regrese a Japón decidida a seguir mi vida sin él, realice mi vida en Japón con mucho dolor a un por que ya no estaba a mi lado.

Vivir sola ya no quería estar con mi familia que siempre me imponía sus reglas y su voluntad, conseguí un buen trabajo como publicista en una agencia pero después de un pequeño accidente que tuve con él hijo del dueño decidí renunciar y realizar mi propio negocio a parte en la ciudad de Tomoeda.

Coloque una cafetería que se llamaba "El cerezo", yo lo atendía y claro mi prima Tomoyo me ayudaba con la parte del diseño y publicidad de mi negocio que era un gran éxito, y como no serlo si tenía a mi lado un pequeño angelito que me daba mucha suerte.

***************************Después de 17 años********************************

Hoy estaba preparando una gran sorpresa a mi hija Lizzy Kinomoto pues hoy por fin conocería al novio que la traía enamorada, mi hija era hermosa se parecía mucho a mi su cabello largo color castaño claro pero sus ojos eran iguales a los de su padre color ámbar que me hacían recordar un viejo amor.

Todo estaba listo para recibir al novio en la cafetería "El cerezo" que ya era muy conocido en todo Japón todo gracias a mis dos mejor amigos (Tomoyo y Eriol), el novio de mi hija Lizzy estudiaba en Tokio por lo que ella iba a visitarlo y nunca venia a Tomoeda pero hoy si era un gran día porque por fin conoceré al chico que hecho muy feliz a mi niña, Ella me platica todo sobre él y que lo ama con locura eso me hacía sentir bien porque sabía que a esa edad todos sentimos ese sentimiento el amor.

Sonaron la campanitas de la entrada y sentí un olor conocido un aroma que yo sentía que lo conocía, me gire para ver quién era y gran sorpresa la que me lleve enfrente de mi estaba un joven alto, pelo color chocolate y revuelto, ojos color ámbar, porque se parecía a Shaoran.

-Madre él es Shen- sonreí y el joven dijo.

-Es un gusto conocerla señora Kinomoto- tome la mano que le me ofrecía como saludo.

-Bienvenido- dije sonriendo, mi niña estaba tan feliz tomando la mano de su novio.

-Vamos a sentamos mama preparo algo súper especial- decía Lizzy con emoción.

-Que bien- decía el joven castaño.

-Bien les traeré algo- estaba por retirar el plato que sobraba peor el joven me dijo.

-Espere no o retire mi padre viene en camino para reunirnos los cuatro- sonreí y deje el plato.

Serví algo rico para que empezaran a comer y esperamos al padre del joven pero no apareció, hasta más tarde sonaron las campanas de la entrada y de nuevo me llego ese aroma mire para ver quién era, allí estaba él.

Nuestras miradas se cruzaron y me quede sorprendida después de 17 años Shaoran Li estaba enfrente de mi con una sonrisa.

-Mama él es el padre de Shen- mire a mi niña sorprendida.

-Li- le dije y el joven sonrió.

-Si soy un Li- el joven se coloco a un lado de Shaoran eran iguales, Shaoran sonrió y me dijo.

-Es un gustó conocerla señora Kinomoto- estiro su mano en forma de saludo y acepte ese apretón de manos que me hiso temblar de nervios.

-Padre la señora Kinomoto ha preparado un rico pastel de chocolate, muy delicioso por cierto- Shaoran sonrió y me miro con esos hermosos ojos color ámbar, él ya sabía que yo prepara un rico pastel de chocolate cuando vivíamos justos siempre lo preparaba especialmente para él.

-Bueno hay que probarlo- dijo Shaoran.

Nos sentamos en la misma mesa donde estábamos los chicos contaban algunas cosas da la escuela y reímos felices, claro yo tenía muchos nervios de estar de nuevo enfrente de él no lo miraba mucho pero sin en cambio él si sonreí y me mira mucho.

-Mama vamos por una película al centro después no vemos en la casa- Lizzy se levanto y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Con cuidado- les dije a los dos.

-Tenga cuidado señora Kinomoto mi hijo protegerá a su hija como el más grande tesoro de su vida- dijo Shaoran con una hermoso sonrisa.

-Si ya cuido- dijo Shen Li y le sonreí.

-Nos vamos mama- Lizzy se despidió de Shaoran Li y se fueron los dos chicos dejándome con Shaoran a solas.

Yo empecé a recoger los paltos pero alguien tomo mi mano y lo mire sorprendida.

-Sakura- me dijo, lo mire y solté los platos.

-A pasado mucho tiempo- le dije bajando la mirada que después él me acaricio mi cara con cariño me levanto le mentó para que lo mirara.

-Me alegara mucho que hayas despertado- sonreí mis ojos ya tenían lagrimas –Me alegra mucho que hayas hecho tu vida- la lagrimas caían en mis mejillas –Me alegra mucho que tengas una hermosa hija- me seco las lagrimas que había derramado.

-Yo…- no sabía que decir él me abrazo fuertemente y sentí su aroma que ya conocía perfectamente bien.

-Ella pudo haber sido mi hija- lo mire y el sonrió.

-Shaoran- el sonrió y me dijo.

-Qué bueno que no lo fue porque si no mi hijo nunca la habría conocido- ahora fui yo quien lo abrazó y suspire su aroma.

-Shaoran- le decía.

-Por lo menos mi hijo será feliz con tu hija, Sakura- me miro con una hermosa sonrisa –Porque yo no puede serlo contigo- él se acerco lentamente a mi rostros, sus labios rosaron con los míos y sentí como se unían con los míos dándonos un beso después de tantos años aun sentía aquel amor inmenso por él como si nunca se hubiera ido.

Allí nos quedamos los dos disfrutando él mejor momento de nuestras vidas…

*************************************Fin************ ************

**Ying-FaLi23**

**Hola chicas gracias por sus hermosos comentarios…que tal aquí esta la parte final de esta historia…pero no se ponga triste que habrá una secuela de esta gran historia…buenos si quieren… (sisisisisisisi) espero sus lindos comentarios y también y desean que haya o no una secuela de esta historia…**

**Nos vemos en otra historia…**


End file.
